Choose Me!
by Yaoi and Yuri Lovers
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman. Si gadis tangguh yang diperebutkan tiga wanita populer di sekolahnya. MikasaxPetra! MikasaxAnnie! HanjixMikasa! GirlxGirl! DLDR! First fanfiction in this fandom.
1. Epilogue

**Choose Me!**

 **MikasaxPetra, MikasaxAnnie, HanjixMikasa**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin by Hajime Isayama.**

 **Choose Me! by Yaoi and Yuri Lovers**

 **GIRL X GIRL**

 **DLDR! Sudah di peringatkan!**

 **~Selamat membaca~**

 **—OoO—**

 _Mikasa dilanda kebingungan. Di satu sisi ia sangat mencintai kakak kelas yang terkenal akan sifatnya yang bersahabat dan manis. Petra Ral. Namun dilain sisi ia juga menyayangi teman satu angkatannya yang terkenal jutek, Annie Leonhardt. Dan juga, ada kakak kelas super hyperaktif yang selalu nempel-nempel padanya. Mikasa bingung harus memilih siapa di antara ketiganya. Kakak kelas manis, teman seangkatan yang jutek tapi cantik, atau kakak kelas super duper hyperaktif? Petra Ral, Annie Leonhardt, atau Hanji Zoe?_

 **—OoO—**

Siapa yang tak kenal dengan Petra Ral? Gadis kelas 11-C yang baik hati, lembut, dan ceria. Siapa juga yang tak kenal dengan Annie Leonhardt? Gadis kelas 10-A yang terkenal jutek dan judes. Dan juga siapa pula yang tak kenal dengan Hanji Zoe? Gadis kelas 12-A yang memiliki tingkah super hyperaktif? Bagaimana jika tiga gadis yang memiliki sifat bertolak belakang seperti mereka ternyata mencintai gadis yang sama?

Iya, gadis. Petra, Annie, dan Hanji seorang lesbian.

Satu sekolah sempat gempar dengan pengakuan mereka bertiga. Bagaimana tidak? Tiga gadis populer itu lesbi? Padahal banyak laki-laki di sekolah yang mengincar mereka untuk dijadikan seorang kekasih.

Nyatanya takdir berkata lain. Petra, Annie, dan Hanji sudah ditakdirkan mencintai seorang gadis yang sama. Seorang gadis yang tangguh dan perkasa. Gadis cantik berwajah oriental.

Mikasa Ackerman namanya.

Mikasa sendiri awalnya sangat terobsesi dengan saudara angkatnya—Eren Yeager. Sebelum pria manis bermata hijau zambrud jatuh cinta dan menjalin kasih dengan pria macho nan perkasa—namun pendek dan kontet. _Dan sialnya lagi orang itu adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri,_ Levi Ackerman.

Sempat frustasi, Mikasa sempat mogok berbicara dengan orang lain. Bahkan kepada Armin Arlert—sahabat dekatnya. Sampai pada akhirnya tiga gadis dengan sifat yang bertolak belakang datang ke dalam hidupnya.

Petra Ral, gadis manis berambut oranye sebahu. Awal pertemuan dengan Petra ketika Mikasa sedang bermain basket. Saat itu Petra yang menjadi cheersleader bersama adik kelasnya—Historia Reiss dan Sasha Blouse. Sebenarnya Petra dipaksa oleh Historia dan Sasha untuk menjadi tim pendukung Mikasa.

Petra yang baik hati pun bersedia menjadi cheersleader. Sampai pada saat pandangan Petra bertemu dengan mata hitam Mikasa. Jantung mulai berdegup keras. Mikasa membantu mengikat tali sepatu Petra yang terlepas.

Wajah Petra memerah, Mikasa sedikit mengulas senyum padanya lalu kembali menuju lapangan. Tim basket Mikasa terdiri dari Eren, Armin, Jean, dan Connie. Ya, Mikasa satu-satunya wanita di tim tersebut.

Gadis berambut caramel pun tersenyum. Lalu semangat untuk memberikan dukungan kepada tim basket Mikasa bersama Historia dan Sasha. Saking semangatnya, Jean Kirstein sempat geer dan mengklaim jika Petra terpesona dengan dirinya.

Nyatanya seorang Petra Ral terpesona akan karisma Mikasa Ackerman. Saat gadis itu melompat, saat gadis itu mengusap keringat, saat gadis itu memasukkan bola kedalam ring.

Ya, pesona seorang Mikasa mengalahkan segalanya.

Sedangkan Annie Leonhardt, gadis berambut pirang diikat. Gadis jutek yang sangat judes dengan semua orang. Tapi berbeda ketika ia bersama Mikasa. Saat ia menjadi lawan gadis berambut hitam sebahu dalam pertandingan basket.

Saat itu, kelas Annie menjadi lawan untuk kelas Mikasa. Tim basket Annie terdiri dari Ymir, Reiner, Bertholdt, dan Marco. Saat sedang merebut bola, mata Annie tak sengaja bertatapan dengan Mikasa. Hanya tatapan singkat, namun sukses membuat jantung Annie berdegup kencang.

Annie sampai tak sadar jika bola nya telah direbut oleh Mikasa. Gadis pirang tersebut kemudian kembali berjuang untuk merebut bola yang diambil Mikasa— _beserta hatinya yang sudah direbut Mikasa_.

Adapula kisah Hanji yang berawal dari sebuah larutan kimia. Gadis yang terobsesi untuk menjadi professor itu tiba-tiba kehilangan sebuah larutan penting untuk praktikum. Entah karena keteledorannya atau memang sudah hilang. Hanji frustasi berat kala itu.

Mikasa yang tak sengaja menemukannya ketika sedang membersihkan laboratorium sekolah pun menemukannya di dalam laci paling ujung. Lalu memberikannya pada Hanji yang sudah nampak seperti mayat hidup.

Hanji terlihat bahagia. Gadis berkacamata itu menatap dalam manik hitam lawan bicaranya. Mikasa hanya menatap datar wajah kakak kelasnya. Hanji langsung klepek-klepek dibuat.

Awal kisah cinta mereka bermula ketika Petra, Annie, dan Hanji sama-sama menyatakan perasaannya pada Mikasa di waktu yang sama. Mikasa sempat syok saat tahu tiga orang gadis menembaknya sekaligus. Bahkan Eren dan Armin sampai sweatdrop dibuatnya.

Jean sampai patah hati ketika sang kakak kelas cantik, Petra menyukai seorang gadis perkasa seperti Mikasa. ' _Memangnya diriku kurang perkasa dari Mikasa_?' begitu kiranya batin Jean.

Dan inilah kisah perjuangan cinta Petra Ral, Annie Leonhardt, serta Hanji Zoe untuk merebut hati seorang Mikasa Ackerman.

 **—OoO—**

 **To be continue..**

 **—OoO—**

Saya, atas nama **Yaoi and Yuri Lovers** mengucapkan mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan. Jujur, ini pertama kali saya menulis sebuah ff. Jadi, maklum saja jika belum sempurna.

Akhir-akhir ini saya lagi suka Harem!Mikasa, tapi hanya **_Yuri_**. Karena saya hanya menyukai pair **_Yaoi dan Yuri_**. Dan lagi, saya lagi suka sama pair MikasaxPetra. Dan saya sedih karena ff tentang mereka masih sedikit—bahkan jarang sekali—di fandom Shingeki no Kyojin maupun Attack on Titan :(

Jadi, saya berinisiatif untuk meramaikan fandom tentang mereka. Dengan mengambil resiko karena saya sendiri tidak berpengalaman menulis. Tangan ini terlalu gatal untuk menahan hasrat.

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca dan mampir ke ff ini. Saya akan berusaha lebih keras dalam menulis cerita. TATAKAE!

Dengan cinta,

 **Yaoi and Yuri Lovers.**


	2. Chapter 1: Kotak Bekal

**Choose Me!**

 **MikasaxPetra (Mikaetra), MikasaxAnnie (Mikaannie), HanjixMikasa (Hanjikasa)**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin by Hajime Isayama.**

 **Choose Me! by Yaoi and Yuri Lovers**

 **GIRL X GIRL**

 **DLDR! Sudah diperingatkan**

 **~Selamat membaca~**

 **—OoO—**

Terkadang hidup memang tak sesuai dengan ekspetasi. Sebut saja nama gadis itu Mikasa Ackerman. Gadis dengan wajah oriental, tubuh perkasa, serta sikapnya yang baik hanya ingin menikmati hidup dengan tenang. Namun ia harus mengubur keinginannya hidup-hidup. Semua berubah ketika tiga wanita secara bersamaan menembak dirinya. Bukan menembak mati, tapi menembak agar Mikasa mau menjadi kekasih mereka.

Sebut saja tiga gadis itu Petra Ral, Annie Leonhardt, dan Hanji Zoe. Mereka bertiga bahkan rela melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan hati seorang Mikasa. Termasuk perhatian yang berlebihan.

Hari itu, Mikasa bersama dengan Eren dan Armin tengah berjalan menuju loker masing-masing. Ketika Mikasa membuka loker, ternyata banyak makanan serta susu untuk gadis itu. Eren dan Armin terlihat kaget.

"Woaahhh Mikasa, siapa yang memberikanmu makanan sebanyak ini?!" ucap Eren heboh. Mikasa masih menampakkan raut datar.

Armin melihat sebuah kertas dalam loker, dibukanya kemudian dibaca isinya.

' _Untuk Mikasa,_

 _Aku tahu kau lelah sehabis latihan basket. Dimakan ya makanan nya! Oh iya, jangan lupa diminum susunya! :D_

 _Dari, Annie Leonhardt_.'

"Wahhh... tak kusangka Annie baik sekali memberikanmu makanan sebanyak ini." ucap Armin.

Eren mengangguk setuju. "Benar, biasanya dia terlihat sangat jutek dan judes. Tak kusangka dia begitu perhatian padamu."

Mikasa terlihat tersenyum tipis.

' _Gagal sudah dietku_.'

"Ah, Mikasa lihat. Ada surat lagi dari Annie." ucap Armin. Mikasa kemudian membacanya.

' _Jangan khawatir tentang dietmu, Mikasa. Aku membelikan obat diet untukmu. Jadi, makanlah sepuasnya_.'

Mikasa lalu membuka bungkus obat diet pemberian Annie. Gadis oriental itu tersenyum simpul.

"Terima kasih, Annie."

 **—OoO—**

Lain Annie, lain pula dengan Hanji. Gadis berkacamata itu dengan terang-terangan memberikan Mikasa sebuah kotak bekal.

"Untuk gadis yang sangat aku cintai."

Hanji memeluk Mikasa erat, sampai-sampai gadis berkulit putih pucat itu sesak napas. "H-hanji-san... sesak—"

"Haha, maafkan aku Mika-chan." ucap Hanji lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada Mikasa.

Gadis Ackerman terlihat datar. Menatap gadis penggila sejarah Titan dengan tatapan serius. "Kau tahu, Hanji-san? Padahal niatnya hari ini aku ingin diet."

Hanji melebarkan mata, "JANGAN DIET, AKU LEBIH SUKA KAU GEMBUL MIKA-CHAN!"

Mikasa menutup telinganya. Teriakan Hanji memang sangat membahana. Orang-orang di lorong menatap mereka berdua. Duh, Mikasa jadi salting diliatin. Sedangkan Hanji? Tidak usah ditanya, wanita dengan tingkah ajaibnya itu malah semakin melebarkan bibir. Tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Sampai akhirnya dirinya ditarik paksa oleh guru Pixis untuk masuk kedalam ruang kepala sekolah.

Suaranya membuat orang pening.

Mikasa membuka kotak bekal pemberian Hanji. Dilihatnya sebuah daging serta nasi hangat. Mikasa tersenyum tipis.

' _Terima kasih, Hanji-san_.'

 **—OoO—**

Setelah latihan _boxing_ bersama Reiner Braun, Mikasa berjalan menuju loker. Tubuh atletisnya berkeringat. Terlihat sangat seksi dengan kotak-kotak di tengahnya. Rambut hitam sebahu dibiarkan digerai begitu saja. Connie Springer yang berada di sebelahnya hanya mendunduk, ia malu karena kalah macho oleh gadis oriental di sebelahnya.

Ymir sampai harus menutup mata Historia—karena gadis berambut pirang panjang itu terlihat mimisan ketika menatap perut _sixpack_ Mikasa. Ya, pesona gadis Ackerman itu memang tidak bisa ditolak.

Ketika ia sampai di loker. Mata hitamnya menangkap basah sosok gadis berambut karamel sebahu tengah menaruh sesuatu dalam lokernya. "Hei, kau sedang apa?"

Gadis itu terkejut. Ia menoleh menatap Mikasa yang tengah berdiri dengan celana di atas lutut serta miniset dan memperlihatkan perut atletisnya. "Petra-san?"

Petra tersenyum kaku. Wajahnya merah padam. Ia malu, sudah tertangkap basah dan juga melihat tubuh atletis sang gadis Ackerman. Uh, ia benar-benar malu sekarang.

Mikasa berjalan mendekati kakak kelasnya. Menatap lokernya yang terbuka. Ia melihat sebuah bekal didalam sana. "Bekal?"

"M-maafkan aku jika terlalu lancang. Semoga kau menyukai bekal buatanku, Mikasa-san." ucap Petra gugup.

"Ah, tak usah memanggilku seperti itu. Kau lebih tua dariku, Petra-san. Dan, terima kasih bekalnya." ucap Mikasa terdengar lembut. Wajah datar itu masih terlihat tak berekspresi.

Namun Petra tak memusingkan hal itu, sudah sangat bersyukur Mikasa menerima bekal buatannya. "Ah, sama-sama." ucap Petra.

Keduanya terdiam. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan. Petra yang masih malu dan Mikasa yang masih setia menatap kotak bekal.

"K-kalau begitu aku permisi. Aku harus mengerjakan tugas bersama Levi." ucap Petra.

"Levi? Tadi kakak bilang ingin pergi bersama Eren hari ini." ucap Mikasa datar.

Oke, Petra semakin malu sekarang. Ketahuan berbohong.

Gadis berambut oranye itu berlarian keluar. Meninggalkan Mikasa sendirian diarea loker. Namun, gadis oriental itu tersenyum tipis.

"Sangat lucu."

 **—OoO—**

 **To be continued**

 **—OoO—**

 **Author's note:**

Semoga chapter ini tidak membosankan. Karena sebenarnya saya lagi gak ada ide.

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca dan mampir ke ff ini. Saya akan berusaha lebih keras dalam menulis cerita. TATAKAE!

Dengan cinta,

 **Yaoi and Yuri Lovers.**


End file.
